


Shall we dance?

by Soulpeace



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/pseuds/Soulpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever wish you had gone into ice dancing in a couple, instead of skating alone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall we dance?

The question, asked in a soft voice, startled Javier as he got out of the rink for a drink. He had thought he was the last one there, but he should have known better; Yuzuru was always the first and last on the ice.

Once he got his bearings back, Javier wondered if he had hear right. He walked toward the bench Yuzuru was sitting on, very busily looking at his feet. Yes, obviously those old boots of his deserved all his attention after asking strange questions in the middle of the night, in an empty rink.

“Say again?”, said Javier as he leaned against the barrier, facing Yuzuru. He took a sip of his drink while the other man kept intently watching either his boots or the floor.

Yuzuru lifted his head slightly, not quite meeting Javier’s eyes. His gaze turned toward the ice, just left of Javier.

“Do you ever wish you had gone into ice dancing, as a couple?”. 

So, Javier had heard right the first time around, and to be perfectly honest, this was probably one of the last question he would ever had bet Yuzuru would ask him. Couple dancing? Javier couldn’t ever remember wanting to do anything like that. He liked to jump, he liked being the only showman on the ice and most of all he liked having all the audience’s attention on him and him alone when he was out there. Ice dancing? Where the hell did that even come from?

“Can’t say that I have… Have you?” Javier was surprised when Yuzuru sighed and folded on himself a bit more. This was very unlike his friend to act so dejected.

“No, not before. But…” Yuzuru looked up at the ice once again, and Javier could read the longing on his face. The sort of longing he usually saw only when Yuzuru wished he could have the whole rink for himself all day long to practice, practice and practice some more without anyone disturbing him.

“But?” Javier prompted.

“But sometimes, I wonder.” When Yuzuru didn’t offer more of an answer than this, Javier went to sit beside him.

“What do you wonder about then? Don’t you enjoy skating on your own? And jumping? I mean, dance is being two person on the ice, but really, it’s not much anything like what we do, is it?” Javier had to be the one asking the questions, or they would be here the whole night. Yuzuru didn’t get maudlin very often, but on the rare occasion he did, getting a straight answer out of him was near impossible if you let him do the talking.

Javier got reassured instantly when Yuzuru finally raised his head with animation.  
“No! Of course I love skating the way we do! I love it!”... and back to the head down. Oh, boy, he had it bad.

“Is there a girl you want to dance with then? You met someone?” Javier asked. 

Yuzuru looked at him as if he was both crazy and an old perverted man.

“What? No. What are you talking about? I don’t have time for that.” Javier knew he should have felt somewhat insulted when Yuzuru rolled his eyes to show him how stupid that suggestion was, but what he felt was a smile coming onto his lips. This was more like his friend. And actually, if sounding stupid was the way to make Yuzuru come out of his funk, Javier had plenty more of that in his bag.

“Ok, so no girl. But you still wonder what it’s like to dance on the ice. Well, let’s try it then.” Javier got up and with a little flourish, he extended a hand toward Yuzuru.

The look he got in return was just perfect, never had Javier wished so bad to have a camera to capture the moment. The total incomprehension on Yuzuru’s face was cracking him up. He shook his hand in front of Yuzuru again, making a come hither movement that finally lit the light of understanding in his friend’s eyes.

“Come on, mister olympic champion, I don’t offer a dance on ice to anyone, you know! Last offer before I leave you there to pout the rest of the night”

“I wasn’t pouting” said Yuzuru, demonstrating how well he could indeed pout. “This is pouting.” 

And finally, Javier heard his favourite music of the day when Yuzuru just laughed out loud at his own antics. Javier felt like this deserved a “fist of victory” pose, but he decided to keep it to a mental picture, it wouldn’t do to show it in public too much. 

The evening was saved, they would go home, maybe share a meal before, as they did most evenings after training, and tomorrow start anew with more quads and more stretching and more…

Javier’s train of thought halted when he felt a cool hand in his. He looked down to his still outstretched hand, and sure enough, Yuzuru’s hand was in it, and it fit just right, and it felt just right. Javier’s brain did a quad loop worthy of a perfect GOE. 

He looked up, Yuzuru was smiling at him, that sweet smile, the one nobody with a beating heart would ever be able to say no to, and Javier couldn’t think of one smartass thing to say. He, who would joke right until the end of the world, was at loss for words, from holding that slender hand in his.

All he could do was to close his fingers on that perfect hand and lead Yuzuru to the ice, and take him by the waist, while Yuzuru put his hand on Javier’s shoulder, and then they started moving slowly.

Javier thought he heard music, but maybe he dreamt it. He wouldn’t know. All he knew was that this was right, this was perfect, and totally unexpected. Yuzuru was smiling, following his lead, and they made their way around the rink a couple of time.

By the time they slowed down and finally stopped, Javier had pulled Yuzuru right against him, and he could feel a hand in his hair at the back of his head. Javier didn’t even need the slight push before he bent forward just a little to share a kiss with his smiling friend.

The kiss was tender and sweet and way too short, if you asked Javier.

Yuzuru stepped back first. Letting go of Javier’s hair and putting a hand on his chest. He had the sweetest smile on and he bumped his forehead against Javier’s before pulling him by the hand to get them off the ice.

“Come on, we should close the ring, it’s getting late.” he said.

Javier had more trouble getting his voice back. Yuzuru had pushed him toward a bench so he could sit down, and was taking his own skating boots off, making a gesture at Javier to do the same. Javier started to undo his laces, happy for the familiar ground that helped him find his voice again.

“So, are you still wondering about ice dancing then?” He only raised his eyes a bit, pretending to still be watching his own feet.

Yuzuru stopped cleaning his blades and raised his head to look at the ice again.

“Nope. I like my own way of skating.” He finished changing, and looked at Javier while zipping up his bag.

“But I wouldn’t mind dancing with you again.” He said with another of his irresistible smile.

Javier finished his own packing, stood up and took Yuzuru softly by the neck, pretending to roughhouse him a bit, making him laugh just the way Javier loved to hear.

“If you want me to dance with you again, you’d better invite me to eat some good food! Because right now, I’m more interested in my stomach than in dancing with you!”

Yuzuru didn’t even pretend to fight back, he just laughed and let himself go limp into Javier’s arm.

“I’m the olympic champion, you should be the one to invite me for food!” He said with a breathy laugh.   
Javier kissed him on the forehead before letting him go.

“You’re right, champion. Come on, let’s go eat, we’ll dance again another night.”

He took Yuzuru’s hand, and it felt right, just as it had the first time. 

So Javier didn’t let go.


End file.
